


The Ray Palmer Protection Squad

by daisyrachel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Control Issues, F/F, F/M, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Mention of Mental Illness, PTSD, Protectiveness, a lot of emotions, friends - Freeform, mick and felicity just want to help, mutual respect, ray has a lot of problems, superhero complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: Mick knew two things about Ray Palmer; one, he was going to get himself killed sooner or later if Mick could not stop his self destructive instincts. Mick had already lost one partner to that, and he didn’t want to loose another one.The second thing he knew was that this group of fucking losers knew Ray better than he did.





	The Ray Palmer Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> this fic started out so differently. it started out being a character study about ray disliking feeling helpless. then i realized ray has so many difficulties that are just never addressed? and obviously mick is the only one that can talk to him about them. and how does mick know? well, you'll find out ;) (also, i don't know if my representation of these various illnesses and conditions are accurate! do not take my word as anything close to law)

Mick Rory was dumb, but he was not a dumbass. He knew self-sacrificing tendencies when he saw them, and he knew repressed emotions, and _god damn it_ , he knew Ray Palmer.

 

Ray Palmer, who was smiling more happily than Mick thinks he’s ever seen Ray smile before, if that’s even possible. He’s standing next to red and green, happy to be a part of their “heroes bromance”.

 

Mick smiled looking at him. No, he did not. Mick does not smile. He is rage, he is fire, he is a dragon. Dragons do not smile. But if dragons did smile, he would have smiled seeing Ray happy.

 

Mick knew two things about Ray Palmer; one, he was going to get himself killed sooner or later if Mick could not stop his self destructive instincts. Mick had already lost one partner to that, and he didn’t want to loose another one.

 

The second thing he knew was that this group of fucking losers knew Ray better than he did.

 

He looks toward the blonde. Not the flying one, the computer one. What was her name, Felicia, Faith, Fiona, Phoebe… _Philly_. Philly was her name. She and Haircut used to date. Thinking about it made him feel like the morning after he had tried to outdrink Sara, but that was for another time. This was for Ray.

 

He stalked over to Philly, who was talking to Doc Snow. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around slowly, clearly confused. “I need to talk to you,” he grunted, trying to sound as unconcerned as possible. The Doc looked almost frightened for Philly until he snorted and said, “Don’t worry I’m not gonna hurt her.’ He then gestured to the side and she followed.

 

“So,” she asked when they were a safe distance away from everyone else, “What do you need me for?”

 

“You and Haircut are close right?” He hated the amount of concern he could hear in his own voice.

 

“Haircut is Ray right?” she asked again. ‘We’re close. We used to date, but that was a while ago. Believe me, a _long_ time ago. Not that I’m saying there’s anything wrong with Ray! He’s great. I’ve just had a boyfriend, a fiancée, a broken engagement, a fake wedding, and a new boyfriend since we’ve dated. So believe me, I’m over it.”

 

Jesus Christ, there were two of them. She looked rather horrified at herself, so at least she was self-aware. “Look,” he said slowly, “Haircut and I are partners now. You know he’s got issues with all that,” he began waving his hand around, “ _self esteem_ stuff.” She nodded vigorously in agreement. “I already lost one partner because he had a death wish, and I ain’t gonna lose another for the same reason.”

 

 

Philly looked at him again, tapping on her glasses. “Is this like, a reverse shovel talk?” she asked. “You’re just telling me that you’re going to take good care of him in the temporal zone?” What was with the nerds and always interrupting with _questions_.

 

He grimaced as he kept talking. “Sure,” he said, “But you also know the guy. I’m gonna need help when he gets in a _mood_ , so I can get him out of it before he fucks up and kills himself. You willing?”

 

She looked at him for a moment before nodding. “Ok,” she said, “I’ll get Cisco to set up some sort of face chat on the Waveride for us.”

 

Relief broke out on his face, but then it did not because she was looking at him weirdly, so it was only mild gratitude. ‘Thanks Philly.”

 

“My name’s Felicity. You’re going to need to know that if this is ever going to work.”

 

+

 

“Why’s Haircut pissed that he can’t be the guy from _The Untouchables_?’

 

“The who from the what?”

 

Mick sighed. This was his first time talking to Philly- _Felicity_ about one of his Ray problems, and she wasn’t time travelling with him. “We’re in 1920s Chicago. The guys from _the Untouchables_ got knocked out so he can’t take down Capone.”

 

A look of recognition crossed her face. “Eliot Ness. Why does Ray want to be Eliot Ness?”

 

“Well _someone_ has to fuck up Capone! He’s gonna be mayor Felicity!”

 

She gave him a look. “Okay, Mick, calm down. If he’s not Eliot Ness, then who is?”

 

“Pretty.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” she said, “You mean the new guy, who came to your team, stole Ray’s nerdy thunder, got the super powers Ray was trying to give himself, and might be hotter than him to the point where even you call him ‘ Pretty Boy’?”

 

“Yeah, that one. What’s the deal.”

 

Felicity sighed. “Ray likes to know that he’s very secure where he is. He has a fear of not mattering, a fear of being _replaced_. Seeing as it’s Eliot Ness, his legacy issues might factor into it a little bit, but I think it’s mostly his self assurance.”

 

Mick grunted and took another bite of the peanut butter jelly sandwich he had made before calling Felicity. “So what you’re saying,” Mick said, his mouth wide open and full on bread and sticky condiments, “Is that I just gotta show him he isn’t going anywhere?”

 

“Yes!” Felicity squeaked, quickly covering her eyes. “And close your mouth while you’re chewing!” He grinned at her widely, before taking another bite. “Are you all set?” she asked, seeming exasperated, “Because one of our recruits went missing, and it’s up to me to find her. I _refuse_ to be the only woman on this team again!” Mick nodded and hung up.

 

Later that night, he made sure to thank Ray for guarding him against Capone’s shots. “No one else could have done it,” he said, giving the other man a pat on he back.

 

Ray looked at him quizzically. “Mick, several of us could have blocked those bullets.”

 

“Well, no one else would have.”

 

Ray looked scandalized. “Of course they would have Mick! You’re part of the team.”

 

Mick grunted. “Fine. I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to.”

 

Ray looked shock, taking a moment to see if he could find a response. He settled on silence ( _good choice_ thought Mick) and a self-satisfied smile. Mick snorted under his breath. Who woulda thought that the five foot blonde would be the answer to all his problems?

 

+

 

“So the heart surgeon thing.”

 

“What the fuck, Mick.”

 

Mick quickly explained how they met George Lucas trying to cure Rip, and how they accidentally scared him out of filmmaking. When he told her they had accidentally erased Star Wars, she audibly gasped. “How _dare_ you!” came a voice from the back he didn’t recognize.

 

“Who the fuck is that?”

 

A tall black man poked his head out from the side. “Hi! I’m Curtis.”

 

Mick growled. “I’ll fry you if you ever talk to me like that again.”

 

“Curtis, what are you supposed to be doing right now?” asked Felicity, clearly trying to get him away from the webcam.

 

“Um,” he said, still a little shocked at being threatened, “Running the DNA samples from Laurel’s glass?”

 

Felicity smiled. “Okay, then!” she said. “Go do that!” he scurried off, and Mick shot her a pointed look. “Our friend’s back from the dead, but I’m about ninety percent sure it’s not out friend.” He nodded. In their line of work, you couldn’t be fazed by these things.

 

“So anyway, apparently Haircut only became a super geek because of Star Wars, and without it he was a heart surgeon.” She nodded, processing the information. “He’s actin’ _real_ antsy about it.”

 

“That’s the legacy issue kicking in,” she said, “Have I explained that one yet?” He shook his head. “Basically, Ray has a really intense desire to make sure he’s changed the world. He wants something tangible to leave behind, something that’s only his. As an inventor, that’s highly likely. A heart surgeon? Not as much.”

 

Mick snorted. “You really got this guy psycho-whatevered huh? So what do I do about it?”

 

“Just remind him of something he did that left a mark, that did change the course of time.”

 

Mick nodded. That he could do. “Hey,” he asked, “What happened to the recruit you we’re missin’ the last time we talked?”

 

“Recruit?” she asked, sounding innocent only to be given away by the stormy expression on her face, “I only know the back-stabbing bitch who spit in the face of every opportunity she was given.”

 

Mick looked somber. “So I’m gonna let you deal with that.” He hung up.

 

Later that night he got Haircut drunk, and pretended he was getting there too. Mick was sober as a non-fun person in the 1920s when he said, “I never got to thank you, ya know. For bein’ my partner.” Ray looked like he was about to interrupt, when Mick continued. “I was in a really bad place after Snart, well, you know. You helped me out of it. I would definitely not be on this ship right now if it wasn’t for you.”

 

Ray sighed, and _thank god he didn’t respond_ because Mick would not have anything else to say. He couldn’t believe he’d said that… and _sober_ too. He finally took a swig of the beer that was sitting in front of him. _Well, not for long_.

 

Mick was pulled out of his thoughts by a weight on his shoulder. He looked down, only to see a very distinctive head of hair. Just as he was about to push Ray of, he heard a snore. Well, there was no harm in letting him sleep. Plus he looked kinda cute when he was all peaceful.

 

“Fuck.” Mick grumbled under his breath.

 

+

 

Mick called Felicity a few days later. “What’s wrong?” she asked, immediately after picking up.

 

“Nothing,” he said, “Okay, well, maybe just a little thing.” He went on to explain to her how Ray had fallen asleep on his shoulder the other night, leaving out some of his more _unsavory_ thoughts from the debacle.

 

When he was done, she was softly laughing. “What’s the issue, blondie?” he growled.

 

“Mick,” she said, “It just means he’s _comfortable_ around you. He’s treating you like a friend. You know, displays of affection?”

 

“Snart and I never did _affection_.” Mick grumbled.

 

Felicity laughed again. “Mick, you of all people should know that Ray is not Snart.” Mick nodded, he supposed she was right.

 

Sara peeked her head in at that moment. “hey Mick, meeting on the bridge in… hey, Felicity!”

 

Felicity smiled and waved. “Hey, Sara. How’s life?”

 

“Not as good without you in it, cutie.” Felicity blushed, and Mick groaned. “What?” said Sara, feigning innocence. “She’s still cute. Mick, bridge in five. Got it?” He nodded. “Bye Felicity!” And with that, she was gone.

 

He looked at Felicity, still a little pink. “Ya know,” he said, “We’re so focused on protectin’ Palmer, maybe someone should be protectin’ _you_.”

 

Felicity scoffed. “I don’t need protecting! I can take care of myself perfectly well, thank you very much. But that’s some cute alliteration. Palmer protection. Hey Mick! We’re the Ray Palmer Protection Squad!”

 

He hung up on her.

 

He absolutely did not go to the fabrication room later that night and make two matching shirts that said “Ray Palmer Protection Squad” on it. And if he did, well, Jax was never going to tell anyone. Hypothetically, Mick would have made sure of that.

 

+

 

“I’m a founding father now,” said Mick proudly, sipping on some eggnog.

 

“Really, now?” said Felicity, still wearing a fancy evening gown.

 

“Yup,” he said, “There’s a statue of me in DC.”

 

He heard some typing and then a gasp. “Holy shit,” said Felicity, “You’re a founding father.”

 

“So what’s up with you? You look all dolled up.”

 

“I just got back from Russia,” she said, “I threatened a member of the Kremlin, but the rest of the team said it was _going to far_ or some bullshit that’s just code for _you’re weak and you should stay that way_.”

 

Mick winced. He knew how annoying being kept in a box was. “Shit, sorry Felicity,” he said. “But you gotta do you girlie.”

 

She sighed. “So why are you calling me?”

 

He took a deep breath. “Well, Ray got shrunk.”

 

“So? Doesn’t he do that, like, all the time?” She looked shocked. “I’m so sorry, that was ridiculously rude of me, bad night and all.”

 

He laughed. “You’re preachin’ to the choir sister. So basically, he shrunk, but he was stuck that way? He’s out of it now, and he was good that evening, but he hasn’t really been talking for the past few days.”

 

She gasped. “He shrunk and couldn’t regrow himself?” Mick nodded. “Mick, how much do you know about Anna?”

 

“Not a lot,” he acknowledged, “Haircut doesn’t really like talkin’ about her. She was the love of his life, no offense, and she died. That’s about all I know.”

 

She smiled sadly. “None taken,” she said, “She died during Slade’s attack on Star City, well, it was still Starling back then. She was gunned down by one of the Mirakuru soldiers, and Ray was knocked out. He couldn’t do anything to save her. Since then, he has a thing about being put in helpless situations.”

 

“S’why he built the suit in the first place,” said Mick, “He told me that much.”

 

“Yeah, but did he tell you about the year after that?” Mick shook his head. “He did a lot of dumb things during that year. Bought Queen Consolidated and turned it into Palmer Tech, dated me even though I was clearly in love with someone else, built the ATOM suit without telling anyone basically a lot of bad decisions.”

 

Mick nodded. “Yeah, so?”

 

“The absolute _worst_ decision he made was to test the ATOM suit all alone. He blew up the top three floors of Palmer Tech. He was shrunk to the size of a Tater Tot and couldn’t get out of it. It got worse when Damien Dahrk kidnapped him and kept him in a glass box on his desk.”

 

Mick choked on the sandwich he’d been eating. “Dahrk kidnapped Haircut?”

 

Felicity paused. “Yeah, for like, _weeks_. He’s never told you?”

 

“No,” Mick grunted, “But it explains a lot.” Why Ray seemed to hate Dahrk as much as Sara but also fear him, why Ray fidgeted a little bit every time he shrunk. “So being small…”

 

“Makes him feel helpless,” Felicity finished. “Just make him feel in control of something and it’ll all be fine.”

 

Mick grunted in acknowledgement. “And Felicity?” he said. “Don’t let anyone else tell you what to do.”

 

Later that night, he talked to Ray. “Ya know, Haircut,” he said, “It was really brave of you, bein’ all small like that.”

 

Ray looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, it’s hard to be small and do stuff , but you do. You’re good at taking charge of a situation, ya know.”

 

Ray smiled. “Thanks, Mick. I didn’t know you thought that.”

 

Mick patted Ray on the back. “Anytime, Haircut. Any time.”

 

+

 

After Camelot, he was exhausted. He pulled up Felicity on the screen. “Hiya, Mick!”

 

He frowned at her. “You sure seem happy about somethin’.”

 

She smiled. “The woman who ruined my fake wedding, a drug trafficker, and a traitor are all in jail. What isn’t there to be happy about?” She suddenly frowned seeing the grim look on Mick’s face. “What isn’t there to be happy about?”

 

Mick sighed. “Haircut’s not really hurt. Not that I can see anyway. But he wanted to stay to fucking sacrifice himself in Camelot. He went on a fucking death mission after Dahrk.”

 

“First off, we will be revisiting the fact that Camelot is real at a later date. Secondly, this is his classic ‘my-death-will-mean-more-than-my-life-response’. Just show him he has something to live for.”

 

Mick nodded. That made enough sense. “Thanks, Felicity,” he said, “Palmer’s really lucky to have someone like you lookin’ out for him.”

 

“I could say the same about you Mick.”

 

+

 

Later that evening, Mick wandered into Ray’s room, where he was sat on his bed tinkering with something. He was completely lost in his thoughts, until Mick coughed, causing Ray to look up. “Oh, hey Mick! Come one, sit down! What are you doing here?”

 

Mick slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Ray. “So, we gonna talk about it?”

 

“Talk about what?” Ray said, feigning confusion.

 

“You know, Haircut. That whole self-sacrificing act you put on back in Camelot. Chasing after Dahrk, Heywood havin’ to save ya. You coulda actually died, y’know.”

 

Ray scoffed and looked away. “Would it have mattered? I would have helped.”

 

Mick grabbed Ray’s face and turned it back towards him. “Why, because you have some dumbass idea that if you dyin’ can help others, than you should die?”

 

“Well, yeah, said Ray, a little confused by what was happening. “If I died, everyone would be better off.”

 

“Fuck no,” said Mick, “Fucking _nobody_ would be better off.”

 

And with that he kissed Ray directly on the lips. It was short and chaste, and when Mick pulled back, Ray was blushing. “Just remember Haircut,” he said, before leaving the room, “You got things to live for.”

 

+

 

“Jurassic Park.”

 

“Ray loves that movie!”

 

“Not anymore. They wanted to watch it tonight and he ‘excused’ himself.”

 

Felicity looked puzzled. “But that can’t be right. He _loves_ Spielberg!”

 

“He had a bad experience with dinosaurs a couple of months back. Did the Green Asshole tell you anything about the time scattering?” Felicity nodded, so at least he wouldn’t have to explain that. He also noted that she wasn’t defending him, which he would also ask her about later. “He was stuck with dinosaurs for about six months. He went back to seem them today, had to face off with a dinosaur who almost killed him the last time round.”

 

Felicity looked distressed. “Um, I’m not entirely sure about this one,” she said, “But if I had to guess, it’s probably undiagnosed PTSD.” Mick nodded. Snart had PTSD. He was shocked he hadn’t recognized it earlier actually. “I’d say, just let him know that he can talk to you? It’s better if he tries to seek help himself rather than having it forced on him.”

 

“He’s avoiding me, even though he knows he can talk to me!” growled Mick, suddenly angry. “He’s been avoiding me ever since we kissed last week!” He looked back at Felicity to see her covering her mouth. “The fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“Well first of all, _finally_. Secondly, have you thought that maybe that’s why he’s avoiding you? You gave him zero context whatsoever?”

 

“I told him that he had things to live for!”

 

Felicity gave him a pointed look. “Mick, that’s vague at best and you know it. Go talk to him.” So he said his goodbyes to the girl who he let talk to him in a way no one else was allowed to, and went off to find the guy he was absolutely _not_ falling for.

 

He found Ray in the cargo bay. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

 

Ray looked up at him confused. “Talk about what?” And god damn it, Mick believed that he really had no idea.

 

“Snart had a lot of trauma,” Mick said slowly, trying to make sure Ray got the point, “Sometimes it helped him to just talk about it. The offer is open for anyone who needs it.”

 

“Okay,” Ray said slowly, trying to understand what Mick was saying. “Thanks?”

 

“Whenever you’re ready Haircut,” Mick said, turning to leave the room, “And I _do_ like you. That’s why I kissed you. Whenever you’re ready for that too.”

 

+

 

After the moon, Mick knew something was up. He called Felicity, but she looked worried. “What’s wrong?” he asked, genuinely concerned for her.

 

She looked around worriedly. “Remember when I told you Oliver said I was getting into stuff with some bad people?” He nodded. “Well, I didn’t stop working with them.”

 

Mick sighed. “Felicity, you even told _me_ that you weren’t sure about ‘em.”

 

“I know!” she said. “And they’re fine, mostly. It’s a means to an end. But they want me to do something in return for them helping me and I’m… I’m not so sure.”

 

“Felicity,” Mick said slowly, “I’m not the person you should be asking. But I’ve always been an ‘end justifies the means’ kid of guy. But I also got stuck in juvie at twelve, and I’ve spent probably a third of my life in the slammer. You gotta make your own decisions and own the consequences, whatever the hell they end up being.”

 

She nodded. “Thanks Mick,” she said, “So what were you calling about?”

 

“Haircut was stuck on the moon today. He spent some time up there with Thawne. I think it kinda messed him up.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well,” Mick started, “Ray’s scientific knowledge isn’t always so _appreciated_ around here. He and Thawne had to work together to get off the moon, and Thawne spent a crap ton of time praisin’ him.”

 

“So?”

 

“So when he got back, he had to let Thawne go. Or maybe he didn’t, but he did. And the whole team yelled at him for bein’ some sort of dumbass. It seems like the kind of shit that would hurt.”

 

Felicity sighed. “This one’s all you, Mick. Just talk to him.”

 

+

 

Mick had spent the hour after hanging up with Felicity pacing outside of Ray’s room, trying to build up the courage to go in. He thought of Felicity, and knocked.

 

“Come in,” said a muffled voice. Mick took the invitation and let the door slide open.

 

Haircut’s face was a bit red, and his hair was all messed up. “Mind if I sit for a minute?” asked Mick. Ray nodded and moved over on his bed, leaving space for Mick. “I wanted you to know,” Mick said, “I don’t think you did the wrong thing letting him go. What you did was your best.”

 

And suddenly there was six feet of muscled scientist crying on him, grabbing on to his shirt to keep himself up. Mick leaned down a little to make his should more accessible for Ray to lean on, and quickly wrapped his arms around the other man. “Uh, it’s okay Haircut,” he said, patting Ray a little awkwardly, “You got nothin’ to worry about.”

 

Ray pulled back, looking like even more of a wreck than he had a few minutes ago. “Shit, Mick,” he said, “I’m sorry. You don’t need this from me, you have your own shit to deal with.”

 

Mick smiled a little. “Honestly, Haircut,” he said, “Aren’t you supposed to be some kind of genius? I _want_ to hear your shit, that’s why I kissed you. Now talk.”

 

Ray laughed through his tears. “Honestly, Mick?” he said, “I just feel like there’s so much wrong with me, all the time. I’m kind of messed up, and I don’t know when it happened or why.”

 

“Everyone’s a little messed up, Ray. So maybe you’re a little bit more messed up than others. Just… don’t bottle it up, okay? We’ll find someone besides me; someone qualified, for you to talk with, okay? I just want you to feel okay.”

 

Ray leaned into Mick again, and Mick put his arm around Ray. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Ray sniffled and looked up. “Hey, Mick? About the kiss-“

 

“It doesn’t matter,” said Mick, “We don’t ever have to do anything about it if you don’t want to.”

 

“No!” said Ray quickly, startling Mick. “I mean yes, I mean I want to. I’m just not ready, not yet. But please, just hold on for me, for a little bit?”

 

Mick laughed. “I said it before, Haircut. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

+

 

It took a few more weeks. After World War I, Doomworld, and World War I again. Mick had seen Ray _die_. Then _he_ had died. And then he and Ray were alive, and Ray wanted to hug him.

 

He called Felicity, who was as up to date on their situation as she could possibly be. “He wants to hug me,” said Mick gruffly, “What does the _mean_?”

 

Felicity laughed. “I don’t know, dude. Has he been talking to someone?”

 

“Yeah,” Mick said, happily. It had taken a little bit of convincing, but they had been using Gideon as a sort of stand-in therapist. Ray was talking to her, and Ray was talking to him, and Ray had seemed to be better than he was in months. “So how’s your whole ‘Helium” situation?”

 

Felicity sighed. “ _Helix_ , Mick. And I’m handling it. Oh, I got your shirt!” She held up the shirt he had made for her so many months ago, that he had finally gotten the chance to mail to her. “Ray Palmer Protection Squad, kinda cute.” She shrugged it over her head, and a woman in the back came into view.

 

“Felicity, who are you talking to?” the woman peered over Felicity’s shoulder. ‘Is that Mick Rory?”

 

“Yeah,” said Mick gruffy, “And who the fuck are you?”

 

“A former CCPD officer. Name's Dinah. I took you in after the job where you burned yourself.”

 

He squinted at the screen. “Oh, yeah. I remember you. What are you doin’ know?”

 

“Being a badass superhero vigilante. What about you?” She smiled.

 

“Gonna hang up on my friend and then hopefully kiss a genius billionare.” Felicity looked almost shocked at being called a friend, and then smiled.

 

“Well,” said Dinah, “Looks like we’ve both moved on to bigger and better things, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” said Mick, “I guess we have. Promise you’ll keep that one out of trouble?”

 

“Hey!” said Felicity. “I don’t get into trouble!”

 

Dinah snorted. “Yes you do. And don’t worry about her,” she said to Mick. “She’s in good hands.” Mick smiled. Maybe the protection squad could stand to grow by a few members.

 

+

 

Feeling more than a little worried, Mick knocked on Ray’s door. It slid open almost immediately. Ray waved at Mick from his bed. Mick sat down next to him. “So, Haircut,” he started, “Want to talk about it?”

 

Ray nodded. “I saw you die today.”

 

“I saw you die too.”

 

“I didn’t like it,” said Ray taking a moments pause, “And it kind of makes me want to do this.” Mick was surprised to see Ray leaning in and kissing him softly. Mick grabbed on to his back and kissed him back.

 

After a few moments they pulled apart. “I can’t promise that I’m going to be perfect Mick,” Ray warned, “I still have a lot wrong with me, and I don’t think I’ll ever fully be better.”

 

“And I got a lot of things wrong with me too, ain’t nothing wrong with that,” said Mick, leaning in to kiss Ray again. _He should call Felicity and thank her_ , he thought. Then his lips touched Rays and _tomorrow morning_ , he thought, _I’ll call her tomorrow morning_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show you care! holla at me on tumblr : raymondpalmef.tumblr.com


End file.
